Oh my sister
by Misstress of Doom
Summary: Harry Potter has just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Before the end of the fifth year he gets a letter that tunrs his world upside down, and the next year at Hogwarts will be like no other. Slight Hp/Op crossover.


_I do not OWN harry potter, it belongs to JK Rowling..._

**Chapter 1 ---- I have a sister!?! WTF!!!!**

Harry Potter was sitting on the Hogwarts express on his way home to another hellish summer with the Duruslay´s. He had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He knew that his fight with the dark lord was closer then he wanted it to be, but right now he was more concerned about a letter he had gotten a week earlier.

The letter itself was sent to him with the most bizarre bird he had ever seen in his entire life, not even Hermione could tell what kind it was and from where it had come. Its beak was blue; it had pink wings and a black body. Like that weren't strange enough the feathers on its butt were green and its feet were purple for goodness sake.

Now the letter itself was as strange as the bird. The paper itself was black and the ink written on it was white, but what made everyone suspicious was that the letter seemed to have some kind of anti magic shield on it, not even accio worked.

_-----Flashback-----_

"_Harry you don't think that it can be from you-know-who?" Hermione asked._

"_Hermione think about it where would he get something as wicked as this stuff" Ron said._

"_Harry I still think you should show it to Prof. McGonagall or Dumbledore" Hermione told him._

_-----End Flashback-----_

After that they had continued to argue for nearly one hour, before Harry had gotten fed up and left to go upstairs to the boy's dormitory. Once up there he began reading the letter, they say the curiosity killed the cat after all. What he had read had choked him beyond belief.

_Hi! Harry._

_Sorry for not writhing to you sooner, but I didn't have any time to write and you don't know how hard it is to get a hold on one of these birds. I guess Dumbledore hasn't told you anything about me huh?! I guess I will have to explain it all once we meet. I just recently had a talk with the old man and he says it's such a good idea that I attend Hogwarts with you next school year, geez I'm just thrilled to be there... Anyway meet you at privet drive._

_Cya _

_BTW: My name´s Risha!_

Now he just couldn't stop thinking about that weird letter. Who was Risha? Somehow she knew who he was, not that it was that strange, everybody knows who the boy who lived is.

"Harry! Stop spacing out, what were you thinking about anyway?" Hermione asked a bit irritated.

"Nothing just the summer"

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm just not looking forward to go back to the Duruslay's that's all"

"You haven't read that letter have you; it could contain a curse for all we know…"

"Bug off Hermione it's just a letter" Ron interrupted her.

And they started to argue about that letter again Harry just zoned them out and went back thinking about what could possibly happen once he got back to the Duruslay's. _"_I hope nothing to bad_"_

Once they arrived to the station, the trio bid goodbye to each other and Harry headed outside to the parking lot. Uncle Vernon was already there waiting for him, but made no move to help him with his things and it took Harry almost 5 minutes to get his bagged into the car and then got in himself.

Something seemed to be off with Uncle Vernon, sure that he was ignoring Harry was an usual occurrence, but the look he had on his face told Harry that something wasn't right and he was going to pay for it once they reached private drive.

Once they arrived at number four private drive, Harry got out of the car, took his baggage and went up to his room. He was to caught up in his thought that he didn't notice a bag laying in the hallway nor the dog that was sitting beside it. Instead he went straight up to his room hoping they would leave him alone for the time being. He had only had the time to settle his things down on the floor when the door opened and Dudley walked in.

"Get your ass down to the kitchen, mom and dad wants to talk to you" he said and then disappeared out the door. Harry sighed and went down to the kitchen, but he didn't expect another person to be there.

There right in front of him at the Duruslay's kitchen table sat a young woman. She had pitch black hair, except her bangs that were a dark green color. She was dressed in ordinary muggle cloths, a black knee long skirt and a black tank top. On her feet she had stiletto shoes that looked impossible to walk in. Her eyes were the same color as his.

"Hi" She said.

"Um who are you?"

"Don't tell me you didn't get my letter?" she exclaimed, but had a smug look on her face.

"So you must be Risha then, but what do you want with me?" Harry asked.

"That's right, I'm Risha"

"But what do you want ith me, why are you here?"

"It's kind of complicated…" Risha trailed of looking at Harry.

"You must be sent here to do Voldemort´s bidding" Harry said and gripped his wand harder that was in his pocket.

"Look I don't even know who that dude is for starters"

"You got to be kidding right!?" Harry exclaimed in chock and frustration. This wasn't getting anywhere.

"Nope, I'm not from around here, anyway I will be attending Hogwarts with you this year, after that I'm leaving" Risha said and gave him a strange look.

"You haven't answered why you are here" Harry insisted.

"Let's see, it's easier to just tell you, I'm your sister surprise surprise" Risha said and rolled her eyes at Harry.

Harry stood there as if frozen and went over what she had said in his mind. Sister, he didn't have any living relatives except the Duruslay's. What if it was one of Voldemort´s tricks, but if not he had a sibling and that made him happy on some level.

"If you don't believe me, ask the old man of a headmaster of yours" Risha said and made a move to get of the chair.

"Wait just a moment; I will not have TWO FREAKS living in my house" Uncle Vernon burst out. _"_Now he will be in trouble, he cant throw her out if Dumbledore has assigned this_"_ Harry thought with the hope of his summer being slightly better with Risha´s arrival. But her response chocked everybody in the kitchen.

"Stay here? As if I would want to do that, please I would rather sleep on the street then with fools like you" Risha said and got of the chair, once she was on her feet she whistled for her dog that came into the kitchen carrying her duffel bag.

"Listen Harry, we may be siblings, but that changes nothing. The old man said that he wants me to stay by your side until you and Voldemort have finished your kindergarten war play, but I'm not going to do that. One year is all I'm staying and then I will be out of here faster than you can say Fuck, so Cya at King Cross at the end of summer."

With those words she was out the door and when Harry had gone after her to see where she was going, she was nowhere to be found. He closed the entrance door, ignoring his relatives he went upstairs to write to Ron and Hermione and tell them about what had happened just now. Maybe they would be able to help him.


End file.
